


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's Christmas and your OTP finds a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Wonshik grunted, shifting his position on the floor to get the blood flowing to his foot again, digging through the box of Christmas decorations, giving Hakyeon a few of them when he walked by. Hakyeon manages to decorate the kitchen and a little bit of the living room, getting started on the tree with the few ornaments that Wonshik gave him; Hongbin and Jaehwan wandered over to help Hakyeon with the tree, Taekwoon went to the kitchen for coffee and Hyuk plopped on the floor beside Wonshik.

“Did you guys want to make cookies later?” Hakyeon asked, slipping another ornament on the tree. Multiple agreements came at him and he grinned, leaving the tree for the others to finish as he went to get started on the cookies; Wonshik eyed him as he left, biting his lip as he debated with himself. Deciding to just get up, he scrambled to his feet and slid over to the kitchen, clashing into the counter next to Hakyeon and grinned at him.

Hakyeon laughed and handed Wonshik some cookie dough, talking quietly among themselves, Wonshik cracking a joke or two to make Hakyeon laugh. Hyuk watched them from his spot on the floor and smiled, playing with the mistletoe he found in the box; he knew what was going on between those two, it was obvious to everyone else besides them - they didn’t do a good job of hiding their feelings from the others. He thought about his plan as he watched them put the cookies in the oven, smirking slightly as he stood up, skipping over to Wonshik.

“Wonshikkie, I don’t know where to put this, maybe you can find a spot?” Hyuk suggested, pressing the mistletoe into Wonshik’s hand before jogging away, sliding around the corner to hide in the hallway and peeked around it. He felt someone come up behind him, a hand gripped his hip and he grinned to himself when Jaehwan rested his chin on his shoulder.

Wonshik furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Hyuk run away, looking down at his hand to see what he gave him and almost choked on his spit when he saw it was a mistletoe - he didn’t even know they had one. He looked over at Hakyeon’s back as he washed the dishes, swallowing thickly as he tried to figure out what to do. Glancing around as he thought, he noticed Hongbin was staring at him pointedly, flicking his eyes to Hakyeon before glaring at him again; Wonshik bit his lip again, shuffling towards Hakyeon slowly, hands shaking slightly as he held the mistletoe.

Hakyeon heard someone clear their throat and looked up, smiling when he saw it was Wonshik - his smile turning to a concerned frown when he saw that Wonshik was a little skittish, cheeks a flushed pink. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw that Wonshik was holding out a mistletoe, his eyes going slightly wide as Wonshik brought the mistletoe above them a bit. He stared at Wonshik with a shocked look, watching as his face turned a bright red; Hakyeon could feel his heart beat rapidly against his rib cage, his stomach going in knots as he stepped closer to Wonshik.

He leaned in close, hovering over Wonshik’s lips, hesitantly slightly to wet his lips a bit, flicking his eyes up to see Wonshik starting at him. Wonshik tossed the mistletoe away and cupped Hakyeon’s cheeks, pulling him towards him until their lips met, Wonshik immediately turning to the side to allow more room. Hakyeon made a surprised noise before settling down, arms slipping around his lower back to hold him closer; he shuddered in delight as Wonshik kissed him, how his hands played with the hair at his nap, how he fit almost perfectly in his arms…

They broke apart when they heard Jaehwan yell about the cookies are going to burn and Hakyeon scrambled to get them out, Wonshik picking up the mistletoe to pelt it at Hyuk, who just shrugged and held it over Jaehwan. They both grinned at each other and kissed sweetly, Jaehwan wrapping his arms around Hyuk’s waist as he tossed the mistletoe to Hongbin, winking at a dumbfounded Wonshik.

Hongbin grinned wickedly and held it in front of Taekwoon’s face, expecting the older one to smack it out of his hand but to his surprise - Taek sent him his own wicked smile and pulled Hongbin close, capturing his frozen lips in a deep kiss, pulling away after a few long seconds. Taek plucked the mistletoe out of Hongbin’s hand and stuck it at the top of the doorway leading to the kitchen, grabbed his cup of coffee and Hongbin’s hand before leaving to his room, tugging the still shocked Hongbin with him.

Jaehwan and Hyuk left the kitchen laughing over Hongbin’s reaction and Wonshik wondered briefly if his band members had been in his stash again; he disregarded it, however, as Hakyeon pinned him against the counter with his lips against his again - they can go in his stash whenever they wanted, as long as they don’t interrupt him and Hakyeon.


End file.
